powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayo Kinoshita
is a young girl who used Luka Millfy's powers when she was turned into a doll. Biography Sayo was helping to prepare for a Christmas party along with her brother Seiji, when Seiji fell off a ladder, when Gai saved him. When the party was attacked by Bibaboo of the Zangyack Imperial Guard, Seiji was turned into a doll. Bibaboo used his staff to try and turn her into a doll, but Gai protects her and is turned into a doll himself. After the Gokaigers arrive and drive off Bibaboo, Sayo feels very upset and responsible over the loss of her brother. However Luka calms her down and the girl gives Luka a fake doll to fool Bibaboo, but Bibaboo is not fooled by it and turns Luka into a doll. She turns into Gokai Yellow in Luka's place and fights Bibaboo, eventually getting his staff, restoring all the doll-transformed people back to normal. She gives Luka back her Mobilate and Ranger Key, leaving the Gokaigers to defeat Bibaboo. After Bibaboo is defeated, she celebrates Christmas at the Christmas party with Seiji, the Gokaigers and other people. Gokai Yellow Arsenal *Mobilates *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Behind the scenes Portrayal Sayo Kinoshita is portrayed by . As Gokai Yellow, her suit actor was . Toei Hero Max, Vol. 40 Yuno Fuse was only just over thirteen years and five months old when the episode was broadcast, making her possibly the youngest actress to portray a Ranger in Super Sentai as well as making Sayo the youngest female Sentai Ranger at the time, only to beaten out by both Kagura and Mio of Ressha Sentai ToQger, whom were originally young children that fought in adult bodies. She is closely followed by Runa Natsui, who was just over fourteen years old when she portrayed Kaoru Shiba (Princess Shinken Red) in the last few episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. In contrast, the youngest male Ranger of that time was Kou of the Howling New Star (portrayed by then twelve year old Hisashi Sakai), the only main character child ranger, who was nine years old when he fought as KibaRanger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. He is now surpassed by Right, Tokatti, and Hikari. Notes *Sayo goes unnamed in the episode. However, a magazine scan referring to the episode A Lovely Christmas Eve reveals her full name. *The replacement of Luka by Sayo is an homage to Battle Fever J having cast replacements. Furthermore, both cast replacements connect with Luka inasmuch as being the victim like Miss America (the only female of the cast, going from Diane Martin to Maria Nagisa) and Battle Cossack (Luka's BFJ equivalent, going from Kensaku Shiraishi to Makoto Jin). **She may also be an homage to Mizuki Kido in GoGoFive, in the case that they both borrowed powers from a female member of a team, but only for one episode. *She is the second civilian to use a Ranger Key to transform. The first was the unnamed boy who stole the Shinken Red Key in episode 2. **Neither Sayo nor the boy grew to adult-size like Kou when they transformed. References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Gokaigers Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers